Regresa a mi
by Ard PotterGranger Higuarshi
Summary: <html><head></head>cuatros escuadrones para defender todo inglaterra,, que pasara cuando Hermione Granger llegue al escuadron Gryffindor y que compita con el capitan Harry Potter ¿Que pasara? Entren y descubralo...y sobre todo lealo.</html>
1. Prologo

**_H_**ace años que ponía una historia…Ya que….No sabia que contraseña tenia aquí..Pero revise mi correo y por fin estoy aquí YEAH! Y como me gusta esa pareja mucho, demasiado diría yo, quise empezando a ser un fanfic de ellos y aquí lo tiene, se que no es nada el prologo pero por algo se empieza o ¿no? Poco a poco subiré los capitulo pero desde ahora, ya que he visto que algunos "autores" tardan, y como yo voy a la escuela y otros también les diré que no podre subir rápidamente los capítulos ya que como voy a la escuela pues me absorbe todo, o las tareas etc…Pero yo como pueda subiré capitulo por capitulo no me importa lo que tarde, ya que esta historia la terminare no importa si sea anciano cuando lo logare pero lo terminare mucho bla bla y menos acción jejeje bueno are unos cuantos detalles primer_**o**_.

_**T**_ODOS los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, les pertenece a la autora J.K Rowling. Ya que si ellos fueran míos pues abrió ciertos cambios de pareja, pero como no son míos pero buen_**o**_…

_**E**_ste Fanfic será de calificación **"M"** por contenido sexual o lemmon como ustedes quieran llamarlo, ya que abra capítulos con eso, muy detallados y a los que no les guste pues no lo lean y si, si pues aquí est_**a**_.

_**N**_uestras parejas de este fanfic serán: _-Harry Potter/Hermione Granger- -Ronald Weasly/Luna Lovegood- -Draco Malfoy/Ginevra Weasly-_ y mas parejas mas que aparezcan en la histori_**a**_.

_**A**_hora si vamos a empezar…Espero que les gustes el prolog_**o**_.

* * *

><p><strong>* Prologo *<strong>

_Año 2010_

En Inglaterra ahí 4 escuadrones que son: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin ellos los escuadrones que protegen a Inglaterra y a toda las gentes que ahí. Nadie lo espero nadie se lo imagino que hubiera una guerra, todos los escuadrones se pusieron en marcha los militares ya que son militares tanto como mujeres como hombre estaba ayudando a la gente salir de sus casas para llevarlo al refugio para que estén mas salvos ahí...

Duro 2 meses la guerra, escuadrones caídos, personas muertas, heridas, etc. Inglaterra no quedo nada, casas derrumbadas, edificios caídos, civiles muertos por no llegar a tiempo al refugio, era terrible ahora Inglaterra, esta guerra no será la primera y la ultima….

Han pasados varios años desde que la primera guerra de Inglaterra se dio ahora ahí muchas mas, siempre están en guerra destruyendo de otros países a Inglaterra no se bastan en ver personas muertas, quiere ver el dolor de Inglaterra de todos los que viven ahí.

_Ahora en el año 2315_...

A cambia radicalmente el mundo, ya no es como nosotros lo conocemos ahora todo esta muy pero muy avanzado, los edificios, las casas, los autos, las motocicletas. Las naves, todos. Ahora ahí nuevo escuadrones, pero los nombres por años han sido lo mismo, pero como todos los escuadrones ahora son más tecnológicos.

El país de Inglaterra están manos de los nuevos escuadrones… ¿Desde ahora que pasara? ¿Habrá nuevas guerras? Nadie sabe eso nada mas el tiempo lo sabrán..

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>_ow como se quedaron, impresionados, aburridos, que nos les guste…etc, ok espero que haya sido la palabra IMPRESIONADOS pero dudo que hayan quedado así, pero bueno no importa…Espero que me dejen comentarios acerca de esta historia bueno o malos no importa como sean pero que digan algo acerca de esta historia, bueno espero que les haya tan siquiera gustado un poquito..Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y espero que sea pronto dejen comentarios pequeños no importa haci sabré que piensan de prologo y luego subiré un capitul_**o**_

_**¿**_Rev**_i_**ew_**?  
><strong>_


	2. Capitulo I

_**H**ola nuevamente, ya vengo a darles latas, a los lectores que siguen mi historia, aunque no llevo nada, nada más un simple prologo, pero aquí les va el capitulo espero que les guste lo hice pensando en todos aquellos que leen, bueno no diré nada más porque si no jeje nunca terminare pero primero pondré est**o**:_

_**T**ODOS los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, les pertenece a la autora J.K Rowling. Ya que si ellos fueran míos pues abrió ciertos cambios de pareja, pero como no son míos pero buen**o**…_

_**E**ste Fanfic será de calificación **"M"** por contenido sexual o lemmon como ustedes quieran llamarlo, ya que abra capítulos con eso, muy detallados y a los que no les guste pues no lo lean y si, si pues aquí est**a**._

_**N**uestras parejas de este fanfic serán: -Harry Potter/Hermione Granger- -Ronald Weasley/Luna Lovegood- -Draco Malfoy/Ginevra Weasley- y mas parejas más que aparezcan en la histori**a**._

* * *

><p><strong>º Capitulo uno º<strong>

**E**ra una tarde soleada en Inglaterra, todas las gentes estaban caminado por las calles, pero en cada esquina estaban militares vigilando a todos lados para cuidar a las personas que habitaban hay estaban más seguras. Desde hace años no habido guerras en todo el mundo…Eso algunas personas les preocupaban por estar tan clamado el tiempo pero algunas personas estaban muy felices por eso de que no hay muertes, sufrimiento etc.

En una ventana se encontraba una joven mirando el cielo, que no estaba oculto entre nubes estaba despejado se podía ver lo azul del cielo como los pájaros volaban contentamente por el cielo. La joven sonrió y puso una mano en el vidrio de la venta y se pegaba un poco más, quiera verlo, suspiro y cerró por un momento los ojos como le gustaría ser un pájaro y volar como ellos, pero nació siendo humana y se tenía que aguantar por eso. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se quedo nuevamente mirando el cielo.

-Como me gusta ver el cielo, desearía ser uno de ellos-Pensó la joven que quito la mano del vidrio y la puso en el costado de su cuerpo, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y sus bellos ojos castaños.

Ella era un joven muy bonita, no bonita si no hermosa, era una de las mujeres más bellas de Inglaterra, su cara angelical, sus ojos castaños hermosos que cuando sonreía se iluminaban, sus nariz recata, sus labios hermosos, tenía un cuerpo hermoso también, sus caderas anchas sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, su busto ni muy grande ni muy chico, todo de ella era hermosa. Se despego de la ventana y se adentro a su departamento, ella vivía sola ya que quería independizarse y no vivir con sus padres, ya que ella tiene un trabajo muy bien le paga para mantenerse ella sola.

Llega a la sala viendo que todo estaba ordenado, había tres sofás dos para mas personas y uno para una sola, una mesita en el centro de la sala, y otras mas a cada lado de los sofás, en cada mesitas había un cuadro de fotos, en las dos mesitas de cada lado de los sofás estaña una de sus padres solos, en la otras sus padres y ella, y en la mesita del centro había tres, una de su mama, otra de su papa y de ella. Se sentó en el sofá individual pensando en todo lo que a ocurrido en este tiempo, desde que nació, hasta esta edad que tiene 24 años. Siempre fue una chica feliz sin problemas, sus padres eran uno de los mejores, son odontólogos ella quería ser lo mismo que sus padres, pero como le empezó a gustar los aviones, estudio para eso desde que tenía 15 años sus padres al principio no quiera tenían medio, pero poco a poco aceptaron y ellos mismo la llevaron a una escuela para estudiar hay le enseñaban de todo como matemáticas, español, biología etc...y como era carrera para los aviadores pues le gusto mas a ella , salió de la edad 18 años muy joven para algunas personas pero era tan inteligente y salió como una de las mejores aviadoras de siglo, como ella quería estudiar como médico, se metió a la carrera de medicina, y también salió como una de las mejores doctoras, y ahora a sus 24 años le dieron trabajos de aviadora en uno de los escuadrones…sonrió cuando le dijeron que partencia al escuadrón Gryffindor apenas ayer le dieron la buena noticia, se puso tan feliz que ahorita todavía esta alegremente, sus padres también se pusieron felices la abrazaron la besaron y le desearon lo mejor aunque su madre Jane como a si se llama empezó a llorar por su hija papa e hija la abrazaron para darle apoyo y decirle que todo saldrá bien que ella estará bien y se cuidara por ellos. Ya que no tiene a nadie más que a sus padres porque ni novio tiene la chica ya que se quiere enfocar solamente en lo que estudio y dar la vida por su país.

Suspiro no quería distraerse con nada por eso nunca ha tenido pareja, solamente amigos y amigas, no ha dado su primer vez y mucho menos a estado mas haya con un hombre, se movió incómodamente por lo que estaba pensando, meno hacia los lados la cabeza para quitarse esas cosas de la cabeza ella se tenía que enfocar en lo que ha estado soñando desde que tenía 10 años, miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la sala, marcaba las 5:00 de la tarde, se levanto con clama mañana debería presentarse muy temprano en el cuartel militar para empezar su trabajo, ahora iba a preparar una maleta ya que ella se tendrá que vivir haya, los únicos días que podrá ver a su familia será los fines de semana, haci se fue a su habitación con paso lento no tenía prisa era temprano todavía.

Entro a su cuarto y se acerco a la venta mirando nuevamente el cielo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mañana será el gran día…Vamos Hermione no estés nerviosa-Se dijo haci misma alejándose de la venta y alistando sus cosas para irse muy temprano mañana.

En otra parte pero en el mismo país, y a las 5:30 de la tarde en una cafetería se encontraba un joven también mirando el cielo, pero él lo miraba porque le tenía mucho record le quito a los que más quería en el mundo, una guerra murieron los padres de ese joven, cero los ojos para que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos porque le dolía recordar, se paro ya que estaba sentando en la silla

-TU ME QUITASTE A MIS PADRES MALDITO CIELO-grito haciendo que todas las miradas de las persones se enfocaran en el, pero al no le importa frunció el cejo solamente, pago lo que había consumido y salió del lugar.

Empezó a caminar por las calles metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón ignorando las miradas de las personas, dio vuelta a la esquina metiéndose a un callejón, cuando miro que nadie volteaba para acá abrió una puerta que estaba al fondo y se metió cerrando la puerta con mucha calma, se quedo parado enfrente de la puerta suspiro y se dio la vuelta caminado hacia el interior del lugar, se paro y prendió la luces revelando una sala, comedor cocina y había un pasillo que llevaba hacia la habitación , entro y se sentó en el sofá mirando un retrato de sus padres abrazados y se podría mirar muy felices en esa foto, era la única que tenia d ellos, ya que por el dolor rompió todo, bajo la mirada apretando sus puños cuando recordaba cómo le dijeron que sus padres habían muerto el quería irse con ellos pero ya no podía hacer nada por ellos durante su adolescencia como era menor de edad su padrino Sirius Black lo ayudo le enseño todo lo que sabe de aviones lo metió a una escuela militar, de ahí salió a los 18 años y como ya no quería estudiar mas se metió como un solado de militar y poco a poco fue subiendo de rango hasta ahora a sus 24 años lo nombraron capitán del escuadrón Gryffindor esta será su prima vez que será capitán aunque odie esto dará todo de el cómo sus padres abrían querido, se recostó en el sillón cerrando los ojos y cuando se iba a quedar dormido sonó su teléfono, con mucha flojera se levanto para llegar a donde estaba el aparato que estaba sonando, lo tomo.

-Bueno-Contesto el chico tallándose su ojo con la otra mano desocupada, ya que sintiendo que algo le estaba picando su ojo derecho.

_-Hola Amigo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haciendo? Espero que estés descansando ya que mañana será el gran día…El día que nuestro amigo Harry Potter le dé la placa de capitán del escuadrón gryffindor-empezó hablar por la otra línea un chico que estaba muy contento_

Harry nada mas suspiraba desde que le dijo que iba hacer capitán su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley estaba dale y dale con lo mismo ¿Ese chico nunca se cansaba? Se preguntaba en su mente.

-Si Ron, Si estoy listo estaba a punto de dormirme cuando me llamaste-Dijo Harry no era todo mentira por poco se iba a quedar dormido pero sonó el teléfono y ya no puedo dormir, en el otro lado se oyó un grosera y se rio

-_Ba. Ahora dirás que yo no te dejo dormir, bueno ya que yo también tengo que descansa para mañana te dejo anda mas te llame para eso, duerme bien capitán adiós amigo-Colgó Ron antes de que Harry dijera algo mas ellos dos iban en el mismo escuadrón._

Sonrió Harry, siempre cuando él estaba triste aunque Ron no supiera siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, dejo en su lugar el teléfono se quedo por un momento viendo el teléfono quería llamarle a su padrino pero mañana de todos modos lo verá, asi que empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, cuando llego se desplomo en la cama con todo y ropa no quería quitarse nada, mañana lo ara de todos modos, cerro sus ojos quedándose profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente un despertador sonó fuertemente, y Hermione lo apago incorporándose de su cama y viendo por la ventana que todavía era oscuro, como no será oscuro a las 4: 00 de la mañana nada mas ella se le ocurre levantarse tan temprano la ida al centro militar, pero como ella siempre quiere ser puntual hay esta recién levantada con sus caballera toda alborotada, y sus ojos entrecerrados ya que todavía tiene un poco de sueño, duro unos cuantos minutos asi, hasta que se estiro tornando todo su cuerpo por el estiramiento, suspiro y se levanto de su cama para irse al cuarto de baño, cuando entro se miro por el espejo estaba hecha un desastre pero ahorita se arreglara, se quito la ropa y se metió a la tina abriendo los grifos sintiendo como el agua tibia cae en su cuerpo.

Poco después salió de bañarse, se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y otra en su cabello mojado, se dirigió a su closet y saco su nuevo uniforme que consistía en unos pantalón un poco holgado de color verde y con machas verdosas mas bajitos unas fuerte otro normal, después una blusa negra de mangas largas, y su chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón, un cinto y sus botas de militar, lo puso en la cama mirándolo, no quedaba con ella pero ni modo, se quito la toalla de su cabello secándolo un poco más, se quito la otra toalla poniéndose su ropa interior y por ultimo otra ropa se puso enfrente del espejo mirándose, no le quedaba mal ese uniforme, se empezó a peinar su cabello siempre era un lio para que le quedara algo normal, ya harta lo dejo haci pero que no estuviera tan despeinada, se hecho un poco de perfume y agarro su gorra y su maleta para salir del cuarto camino por el pasillo volteando hacia los lados para ver su departamento ya que estar un largo rato fuera de ahí, llego a la puerta de su departamento, viendo de reojo el reloj marcaba las 5:00 y hora de llegar era a las 6:00 buena hora para salir y llegar a tiempo y asi lo hizo, salió de su casa, rumbo a su destino.

Salió de su casa llegando a la calle y mirando si un taxi pasaba, espero 15 minutos hasta que uno paso, le hizo la seña que se parara y haci el taxi lo hizo se paro y ayudo a Hermione con su maleta y se subió a la parte trasera, el chofer le cerró la puerta y se puso en marcha hacia el cuartel militar.

Tardo 20 minutos en llegar y el sol ya estaba por salir se miraba en el horizonte como la capa anaranjada empezaba a salir, Hermione eso le gustaba mirara como el sol salía, cuando sintió que el carro paro, salió del carro y parándose a un lado de la parte trasera del carro, esperando al que chofer le diera su maleta tardo un poco y por fin tubo su maleta, le pago, viendo que se iba, se puso su gorra de que era el mismo color que su traje, y empezó a caminar hacia el interior del cuartel era muy grande demasiado, había edificio por todos lados, carro militares aviones y sobre todo muchos personas hay, llego a la puerta topándose con un guarda que le detuvo el paso

-Identifíquese-Dijo seriamente y Hermione nisquiera se intimido, saco una credencia, mostrándoselo al guardia, la tomo viéndola y viendo todos los datos de Hermione, se la volvió a dar haciéndose a un lado y dándole el pase a ella.

Volvió a caminar estando ya adentro de las instalaciones del cuartel, mirando todo lo que había ahí, para ella eso era nuevo, estaba tan ocupada viendo que no se dio cuenta que venía alguien en el sentido contrario haciendo que chocara con la persona y ella ya callera al suelo junto con su maleta, frunció el ceño y elevo la cabeza y quedándose completamente en blanco al ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, era un chico alto, de buen cuerpo , piel blanca y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas hermosos, no sabía que hacer y cuando poco a poco volvió a la realidad se levanto de un salto agarrando su maleta y sin decir nada paso de lado enojada con el y sobre todo con ella misma por comportarse de ese modo, volteo de reojo mirándolo que el también estaba enojado…bah a quien le importa, se dijo a si misma y caminado.

Harry se quedo pasmado por lo que había pasado, estaba ya enojado porque cuando llego inmediatamente fue llamado con el superior de hai, llego y le dijo que llegaría una persona que sería su ayudante como capitán que es el, eso le molesto el no necesitaba de nadie, pero ordenes son ordenes, salió hecha una furia que nisquiera se fijo con quien había chocado y cuando iba a reclamar se quedo mirando a la persona que había tumbado era una mujer…una mujer muy hermosa que sus miradas chocaron sus ojos castaños hermosos llenos de alegría pero de repente su cara apareció unas cuantas arrugas en su frente y miro que se paro rápidamente y paso de lado y el que la iba ayudar, volteo y se encontró nuevamente con esa mirada, suspiro y camino hacia su escuadrón tendría que esperar a la persona esa que la ayudara.

Hermione siguió caminado no sabía donde quedaba la oficina de su superior, haci que tuvo que preguntar a un grupo de solados que estaban ahí, le dijeron por donde y ella le dio la gracias siguiendo el camino que le dijeron hasta que lo encontró era un gran edificio que salía y entraba personal. Entro al edifico subiendo escaleras, escalón por escalón, cuando termino de subir entro por un pasillo hasta ponerse enfrente de un escritorio donde estaba una secretaria con unas ojeras tremendas, su pelo estaba mal peinado y su ropa ni se diga, pobre señora de seguro diario se levanta muy temprano, garraspio un poco para llamar la atención mirando que la secretaria la mira, Hermione le sonríe.

-Buenos días-Miro el reloj era las 6:30…abrió un poco los ojos se le estaba haciendo tarde, per llego no eran todavía las 7:00, volvió a enfocar la mirada a la secretaria-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, me llamaron antier para decirme que me aceptaron como uno de los solados-Se presento- y qu….-no termino de hablar porque la secretaria la había interrumpido-

-Es cierto, la estábamos esperando señorita Granger-Dijo la secretaria agarrando rápidamente el teléfono y marcando un numero-Señor la señorita Granger acaba de llegar…si…si la are pasar rápidamente-Colgó el teléfono-Ya oyo, pase-Dijo rápidamente-

Hermione no tuvo nada de tiempo, la secretaria se paro y la conduce hasta la puerta del superior la abrió e hizo que entre, la cerro tras la espalda de Hermione, ella nada mas miro el lugar y un señor sentando mirándola con una medio sonrisa.

-Pase Señorita Granger desde minutos la estaba esperando-Hablo, parándose y poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda-Siente por favor necesito hablar con usted, ya hable con su capitán de escuadró -Sonrió mas, viendo que Hermione no comprendía nada, nada mas hizo caso de sentarse-Se que está un poco confundida pero ahorita le aclare las cosas-

-Muchas gracias por llamarme este es mi sueño y le juro que no se arrepentirá-Hablo Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Espero espero, ahora, la llame porque sé que usted es una de las mejor, tuve que averiguar de usted, sus estudios son uno de los mejores, sabe prácticamente de todo, y lo que no sabe de seguro lo averiguara, y hasta es medica-Camino poniéndose atrás de Hermione poniendo una mano en su hombro derecho, aprontándolo un poco, Hermione nada mas miro de reojo- Su abuela de seguro se sentirá orgullosa de usted-Dijo el superior

-¿Mi abuela?-Fue lo único que dijo confundida, que pinta aquí su abuela-Porqué ella-Pregunto Hermione-

-No lo sabe, no se lo dijo sus padres, o su abuela-Pregunto él, alejándose de ella y parándose enfrente de la ventana-

-Saber que-Se paró de la silla mirándolo, no comprendió nada lo que él decía y mas lo de su familia.

-Tu abuela, Minerva McGonagall-Cuando escucho el nombre de su abuela por parte de su mama, aunque no era su abuela a abuela ya que su abuelo se volvió a casar pero su mama y ella la quiere, su mama como su madre y ella como su abuela-

-Mi abuela ¿era uno de ustedes?-Pregunto asombrada por lo que acaba de descubrir nunca se imagino que su abuela, su mama lo sabía y no lo había dicho cuando tenga tiempo le preguntara porque no se lo había dicho

-Si, y una de las mejores pero como tuvo un accidente pues tu madre ya no quiso que se arriesgara y no te lo dicho, pero bueno, tu no serás simplemente un solado su no será capitana o mejor dicho sub-capitana del escuadrón gryffindor junto con su capitán Harry Potter-Dijo volteándose y viendo a Hermione que estaba sorprendida-

Pero…pe..pero yo-Empezó a balbucear no espera eso, miro que el se acerco viéndola-

-a si se quedo tu abuela cuando le dijeron lo mismo-Se empezó a reír, el y Minerva hacia un trabajo estupendo-Ve, tu escuadrón y tu capitán te esperan-Dijo haciendo que Hermione saliera sin decir nada-

Cuando Hermione estaba fuera miro a la secretaria que estaba sonriendo, llevaba un hora hablando con él, agarro sus cosas y se fue hasta….su..SU escuadrón, se encamino hasta donde le dijeron mirando un motón de personas ahí, hablando o discutiendo, cuando una de las personas la miro todos voltearon a verla, se paro se sentía como un bicho raro o un experimento mal hecho, suspiro y volvió a caminar pasando ante ellos con su maleta todavía, cuando llego al final miro un hombre de espalda, de seguro él era el capitán

-Disculpa. Harry Potter-dijo haciendo que el volteara y mirándolo bien…era el chico que había chocado, ya ni puedo decir nada más.

Harry se volteo cuando escucho su nombre, mirando a la chica que había tropezado se sorprendió por verla ahí.

-Eres tú….-

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>_ontinuar_**a**

_**N**o esperen que le dé un avance de cada capítulo porque no sé como seguirá, solo el tiempo lo dirá, y lo que se me ocurra, pero…PERO tengo como será la historia pero puede ser que cambio como ahor**a**._

_**E**l nombre casi no me gusto haci que le cambie el nombre ahora se llamara "REGRESA A MI" se oye mas interesante, bueno por mi parte, espero que les gust**e**._

_**W**ow ahora si como se quedaron..Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, trate de hacerlo mas posible bien, para su gusto, ya saben cualquier comentario sugerencia o algo no duden en decírmelo ¿Vale? Bueno nos actualizaremos a la proxima adiós a todo**s**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias<strong>_

_-**K**ir**a**_

_-**D**anit**a** 16_

_**G**racias por ayudarme y darme consejos, espero que ahora si valla hacer de su agrado, aunque no soy perfecto, pero con ayuda de ustedes y de los demás que me apoyan lograre que esta historia avance má**s** :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿<strong>Rev**i**ew**?** _


End file.
